narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Sasori
Sasori ist viel älter, da er ja schon vor 20 Jahren ein S-Rang gesuchter Missing-Nin war, ich würde sagen der ist etwa 35 bis 40 nein ich glaube kaum das er 40 ist ich denke eher so um die 30-35 den irgendwo hab ich auch gelesen das er 33 ist SnakeKingOrochimaru Wurde wieter unten auch schon diskuiert! sasa-chan wissen sasori ist einer der stärksten von akatsuki Wieso hat er sich denn absichtlich umbringen lassen? : Wahrscheinlich weil er letztendlich bereut hat was er getan hat.--Kyuubi 18:59, 5. Apr 2008 (CEST) ich mein woher wisst ihr das? als seine eigenen Puppen ihn durchbohrt hatten war er doch recht überrascht und er wollte ja auch noch Sakura töten...ich denke nicht das er bewusst sterben wollte. ---- Das er sich absichtlich umbringen lässt glaub ich auch nicht ich nimms erstmal raus.--Icis Leibgarde 16:02, 7. Apr 2008 (CEST) : In Chapter 275 sagt aber Chiyo das Sasori ihren letzten Angriff vorausgesehen hat, ihm aber nicht ausgewichen ist.--Kyuubi 17:02, 7. Apr 2008 (CEST) Beherrscht er nicht das Katon weil er kann ja Katon Shouten Kaen Tama no Jutsu--Cingcobra 21:37, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ne ich glaub da ist so as wie ein flammenwerfer:isama ---- Sasori muss 35 sein, da er mit 15 sunagakure verlassen hat und er und oma chiyo sich seitdem 20 jahre nicht gesehen haben. in seinem Steckbrief steht doch auch, dass er 35 Jahre alt ist. Ninjason 12:25, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ha Sasori einer meiner Lieblings-Charaktere. Wieso ist Sasori der Akatsuki beigetretten?--Sushinia-Namikaze 23:15, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- ich glaub er wa irgendwie verwiirrt oda so weil seine alten gestorben sind und woolte diese leeeeere füllen indem er menschen tötet :D is ja nua ne doowe teory:) frage und zwar nachdem sasori kankuro besiegt hatte, meinte er zu dedeira, dass nachdem shukaku versiegelt wurde, er eine person suchen will.. welche person ist das??Screamo-fan 14:20, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Er meinte Orochimaru!!!--Sushinia-Namikaze 14:45, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) sagt mal könnt ihr mir die stelle nennen wo sasori den sand doppelgänger macht, bitte nicht im manga sondern im anime, wenns geht. danke 1000words Das würde ich auch gerne wissen ich kann mich nämlich an keinen Sand Doppelgänger erinnern. --Revan55 08:38, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) geht mir genauso und die suiton attacke die er macht wisst ihr schon wie die heißt?1000words Also, die Anwendung des Sanddoppelgängers wirst Du wohl nicht im deutschen Anime sehen, da die Folge (Nr.8) nicht ausgestrahlt wurde. Musst dann bei myvideo oder so gucken, bei ca. 9:30 min. Sasuke16 10:04, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) gut danke habs gesehen, hatte es auch schonmal gesehen, bloß konnte mich nicht dran erinnern.?1000words Letztens kam die Folge erst als Sasori gegen Kankuro kämpfte und er den Sanddoppelgänger benutzte. Als Kankuro Sasori in seine 'Sarg'-Marionette einsperrte und seine andere zerteile und diese mit allen Spitzen zur 'Sarg'-Marionette rasten. Als die Marionette wieder geöffnet wurde zerfiel Sasori zu Sand ... ich hoffe doch mal das dies gemeint wurde.^^ Sum2k3 14:08, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) genau die meinte man. 1000words Was jetzt hoher Jonin Level?--Namikaze-Rasengan 17:41, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ja da hab ich mich auch schon gewundert, aber da ich kein bock hab wiede rmit 1000words rumzu streiten lass ich jemand anders den vortritt Screamo-fan 18:00, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) wenn hidan einen hohen jonin level bekommt, dann frage ich mich ebend wieso sasori der den dritten und stärksten kazekege besiegt hat, warum ebend der keinen hohen jonin level bekommen soll und bei itachi steht nichts, sowie bei deidara der gaara besiegt hat, ich meine nur da müsst ihr euch schon einig werden, denke mal das alle mitglieder von akatsuki einen hohen joninlevel haben und ebend manche nen kage level, außer vielleicht konan. und streiten brauchst nicht, nur diskutieren. 1000words naja wie sollen wir denn die Kage miteinander vergleichen? Ich habe gerade bei Diskussion:Naruto Uzumaki schon geantwortet, dass der Kage ja keine messbare Stärke hat. Ein hohes Jonin level sollten sie alle bekommen, aber da der KAge kein Ninjarang sondern ein Titel ist, finde ich wir sollten den ganz rausnehmen. Ninjason 11:21, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Familienstammbaum Auf dem Profil von Sasori ist glaub ich ein Fehler... Ebizou ist doch nicht der Bruder von seiner Mutter oder Vater... denn da steht, er ist der Onkel von Sasori O.o Ebizou ist aber der Bruder von seiner Großmutter und somit sein Ur-Onkel ... oder liebe ich falsch?! bin mir grad nicht ganz sicher. *Sheena* 20:47, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Sasoris Ninja-Rang Also, wir haben bei ihm ja "Nuke-Nin (Jonin-Level)" stehen. Die "Jonin-Level/Kage-Level"-Sachen wollten wir ja wegnehmen. Was wollen/sollen wir aber als Theorien-Abschnitt für ihn anstattdessen hinschreiben? Da es nicht so viel um ihn ging, und man ihn nur aus einem Kampf kennt, den er auch noch verloren hat, wüsste ich jetzt nicht, woran man seine Stärke festmachen sollte. ..::Aeris::.. 21:34, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) : ich meine mich zu erinnern das gesagt wir er habe ein ganzes Land mit seinen Puppen eingenommen(einzelnachweise wären jetz toll) und da die Puppen ja mal Menschen/Ninjas waren muss er sie ja auch besiegt haben , ich denke daran kann man seine stärke schon festmachen mfg, Kasch 06:33, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Folge 26 ca. in der Mitte. Er sagt " I used these to conquer an entire Nation" ElMoAusDemGrumm 06:54, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Thx a lot, dann such ich die Stelle nur noch im Manga, und dann schreib ich das. Wenn wem noch was anderes einfällt...! ..::Aeris::.. 08:07, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) habs gefunden chapter 272 page 14-15 mfg Kasch 08:28, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) vergesst den dritten kazekage nicht, es hieß er soll der stärkste gewesen sein und das sasori gegen zwei frauen verloren hat ist auch nicht so tragisch, schließlich hat die eine ihm das puppenspiel beigebracht, die andere sakura wurde trainiert von tsunade und hat sehr gute heil fähigkeiten, außerdem hatte sie noch ein gegengift dabei, da sie vorbereitet in den kampf gegangen ist und wie man weiß ist es in der regel so, dass sich männer körperlich und geistig oft gegenüber frauen überlegen fühlen. 1000words Sasori hat den dritten Kazekage nur getötet von besiegt kann nicht die rede sein, er hat ihn wahrscheinlich in der Nacht vergiftet oder so was ähnliches. --Revan55 12:07, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC)